What Was What?
by Hinata888
Summary: What....What was that!" Zexion spat out as Demyx rested his head on his chest. "What was what?" Demyx asked playfully. ZexionxDemyx. Don't like, don't read.
1. Mission Tragedy Or is it

_Hello everyone!! Hinata888 is back! **Promise Me** is almost complete but just the other day, I got a new game. **Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days**!!! It's so friggin' awesome!! Seriously. When I got it, I wasn't able to stop playing and I think I might be almost half way through the game :D_

_Anyway, after I played it the other day, I had to go to bed (it was like 3 in the morning) and I remember having 2 dreams about the game. One with Zexion and Demyx and one with Axel and Roxas that kinda ties into the Zexion and Demyx one. This is on ZexionxDemyx and another one, AxelxRoxas, which I should be able to upload once I finish typing it, should be up in maybe a couple of days._

_So I hope you enjoy and just so you know, I didn't finish the game so this takes place sometime in the game (before Zexion goes to CO), Twilight Town mission. One that I made up, of course._

_Anyway, I'm done blabbering so enjoy xD_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Mission Tragedy...Or is it?_**

Saix, the mission giver, stood in the Grey Area of the organization hideout, waiting for Demyx to arrive. Zexion had been on time, like usual, but when it came to giving Demyx a mission, he was almost always late.

He tapped his toe impatiently and kept staring at the entrance, seeing if Demyx would walk in at any second. "He is definately going to be in trouble with Xemnas..." Saix muttered with a sigh of annoyance.

Zexion looked up from the book he was reading and stared at Saix in a lazy way. "Why do I have to be sent on a mission with him?" He hadn't meant for it to sound as mean as it did, especially since Demyx had walked in right at that moment to witness those cold sounding words.

"You know," Demyx said, holding his sitaar over his shoulder, "you should learn to stop being mean. Someone may just end up really getting hurt." Both Zexion and Saix had no clue by what Demyx meant by that considering nothing bad that they said about him had ever affected him.

Demyx smiled his usual goofy grin and said, "Okay! Let's get this mission done with!"

Saix showed a little bit of annoyance in both his face and his voice as he said, "Today you both will be going to Twilight Town to do some scouting. Understood?"

"Didn't Vexen and Roxas already do that?" Demyx sighed as he sat down on a nearby couch.

"They didn't give as much information as Zemnas would like. Roxas isn't that observent and Vexen was trying to make him do all the work." Demyx rolled his eyes.

"Vexen can be so lazy sometimes." He giggled.

"Not as lazy as you!" Vexen said as he walked into the room. "At least I'm more useful to this organization." Demyx stuck his tongue out at Vexen as he stood up and got ready to head out with Zexion following close behind.

"You're going to get in big trouble one day..." Zexion said while marking his page in the book as they walked through the dark portal that led them to Twilight Town.

"Do you care for me, Zexxy?" Demyx said as he turned to stare at Zexion with fake puppy dog eyes.

"Be quiet and don't call me that," He replied back simply as they walked out of the portal and into the unusually busy marketplace of the town, "It's going to be harder to hide." Zexion muttered, walking casually and hoping no one saw them walk out of the portal.

"Definately! I mean, look at this place!!" Demyx yelled as he threw his arms in the air.

Zexion ignored him as he walked into a deserted alley. He turned to see if Demyx was following but noticed that no one was behind him. He face palmed and sat down on a crate in hope that Demyx would soon find his way back to him. After about a half an hour of sitting there and reading more of his book, he stood up and marked his page. Zexion stretched and let out a quiet yawn. He turned suddenly as he heard footsteps walking towards him.

When he saw that he wasn't Demyx, his mood went back down. _'Now we're never going to complete this mission.'_ He thought. The man walking towards him was tall and muscular. He wore a belly shirt with a white trench coat that was unbuttoned. On his head was what looked like a snow hat and the stranger had a scar going over his nose.

"Who are you and what are you doing in _my_ town?" The man asked angrily.

"I'm just a visitor. Is there something wrong with that?" Zexion replied, playing innocent.

"Don't lie. You and your buddy have been causing a disturbance to this town and I'm here to take care of it." Just then, a girl with silver hair and a guy with short brown hair walked over to them while dragging Demyx.

Demyx waved sheepishly towards Zexion and all he recieved was a glare.

"I'm sorry for my friend's foolish behavior. I'll remember to keep more of a watchful eye on him." Seifer smirked at that answer.

"There's no way you're going to get out of this." Zexion rolled his eyes and casted a simple sleeping spell on the three.

"Thanks, Zexxy." Demyx said as he stood up and dusted off his coat.

"Let's go. We don't have much time until they wake up." Zexion said as he grabbed Demyx's wrist and walked out of the alleyway and into the busy town once more.

"So where do we start?" Demyx said from behind Zexion as he continued to pull him through the crowded streets.

"Somewhere where we don't stand out as much." Zexion replied. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the town as crowded as it was. It was crazy.

"Zexxy," Demyx whined obnoxiously. "You're hurting my wrist!!"

"I can't have you run off again!" Zexion said furiously as he turned his head to stare at his dimwitted partner.

"I promise I won't!! I'll stay _real _close!! I swear!!"

"Why don't I believe that." Zexion muttered under his breath.

"There they are!" The voice of the stranger from earlier yelled. Zexion immediantly pulled into a run as his grip tightened on Demyx's wrist. Without really even thinking, Zexion quickly pulled him and Demyx into a tight little space between two buildings. Their bodies crashed together because of the tightness of the space.

Zexion could feel Demyx's trembling body on his own as his hands rested on his chest. He tried to ignore it by bringing his attention back to the people chasing them. They had passed the spot where they were already but Zexion decided to wait just a little longer just in case.

"Found you." A voice said and Zexion went to turn his head to stare at him but got pulled into something warm and inviting. Little did he know that it was Demyx's own lips on his. His eyes widened with shock once he came into realization of what was going on. He heard the sound of disgust come from the guy's direction as he saw Demyx try to deepen the kiss.

"Sick homos!" He yelled before running off. Even though he was gone, Demyx didn't seem to notice, or even care for that matter. His tongue started to search for an entrance into Zexion's mouth which he refused to grant. He moved his head so their lips separated from eachother.

"What....What was that?!" Zexion spat out as Demyx rested his head on his chest.

"What was what?" Demyx asked playfully.

* * *

_There's the first chapter :D_

_Tell me what you think. I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC but if I did then please let me know. I don't know Zexion's personality too much so it was kind of hard but I think I'm starting to get the hang of it. I had to modify it from my dream a bit though because I believed him to to be way out of character._

_Please review_

_**-Hinata888**_


	2. Whoa Wait What! Sexion!

_**Chapter 2: Whoa...Wait....What?! Sexion?!**_

When they returned from their recon mission, Zexion felt slightly disturbed. Not only had Demyx acted like they were in love but now he was acting like nothing happened. Instead, once they got home, Demyx went straight to sleep. Zexion rolled his only visible eye as he went to go to his room to read his book.

On his way, he passed by Axel's room. Instead of hearing the usual silence in the room, he heard something else that slightly disturbed him. He heard the annoying sound of kissing and moaning, which reminded him of what had happened earlier. His curiousness got the best of him and he opened the door slightly to see Roxas laying underneath Axel while he kissed his neck and biting down softly. Zexion quickly turned away in disgust because, for a moment, he could imagine him and Demyx doing that. He decided that a nap would help him forget, but he was definately wrong.

All his dreams had to do with that annoying blonde. It was pretty much suffocating him. He woke up, panting and sweating. Zexion looked down at his pants and noticed the lump in them. "Just great...." The silver haired man sighed and took his book out. There was no way he would go out of his room with a hard on. Hopefully a book would make him forget.

After a bit of reading, he noticed it had gone back down so he got up and walked out of his room. He walked into their medium sized kitchen and got a bottle of water. He loved water. It was good for you.

"Hey, Zexxy." The obnoxious voice of Demyx called. He ignored him as he walked out to go to the Grey Area.

"Where are you going??" Demyx asked while following him like a lost puppy. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"Because you annoy me...." Zexion said simply before continuing into the Grey Area. Once he got there, he noticed Roxas and Axel sitting on one of the white couches. Axel's arm was wrapped around the kid's shoulders while Roxas' face was almost as red as Axel's. He turned away in disgust and sat at another couch far away before starting to read, once more. There was really nothing else to do in the Organization besides read, sleep, eat, and go on missions. To his misfortune, Demyx sat down right by him.

"So I was playing my Sitar earlier," Demyx started out. "And I came up with this really awesome song...." Zexion didn't bother to pay attention to the rest as he quietly read his book.

"Sexion, are you listening?" Demyx whined. Whoa...Wait...What?! Zexion looked at Demyx with wide eyes. Did he just say what he thought he said?

"What did you just call me?" Zexion said furiously.

Demyx looked shocked and scared as he replied, "I just called you Zexion...What's wrong with that?" That was when Zexion came to a conclusion that he was going crazy.

"I need to go to my room...." Demyx apparently didn't take the hint that Zexion had wanted to be alone, so he followed him out of the Grey Area and down the long stairs of the Organization's hide out.

"What's wrong, Zexxy?" Demyx asked with concern in his childish voice. "You've been acting weird since yesterday?"

"It's nothing, Demyx. I just want to be alone." Zexion sighed. Demyx stopped him by jumping in front of him.

"Is it because I kissed you?" Demyx asked innocently.

"No...." Zexion said, trying to pass Demyx but failed. Demyx took the chance and their lips met once more. It was a warm feeling....Even if they both couldn't really feel. Demyx brought his arms up and around Zexion's neck as he pulled them closer together. His tongue licked Zexion's lips which made him open his mouth. Almost instantly, his tongue slid into the open mouth and explored it. Zexion felt invaded and akward as Demyx's tongue roamed all in his mouth.

"Whoa, what do we have going on here?" The voice of Axel called from behind Zexion. Zexion finally was able to pull away and stare at Axel with embarrassment.

"Nothing...." He said. "At least not as much as what you have going on with Roxas." He smirked at his own comeback. Shock spread on Axel's face but was replaced with a grin.

"So you were the one that looked in on us." Zexion and Axel seemed like they were in a staring contest for a while until Demyx decided that it felt really akward.

"I'm going to go...uh....play with my sitar." Demyx said with a shy smile before running off towards his room.

Zexion and Axel both looked off to where Demyx was and then back towards eachother. "So, how does it feel, Sexion?" Axel asked as he walked down more of the stairs until he was almost right in front of the blue haired man.

"Don't call me that...." Zexion glared. "I'm going to my room to read....."

"Okay, you do that." Axel said and pulled out a camera from behind his back. "I'm just going to show off all these really neat pictures that I took of you guys." He started to walk away but Zexion stopped him.

"Give me that camera." He said through clenched teeth.

"Make me."

"Give. It. Here. Now."

"No, can do." Axel walked back up the stairs happily and Zexion followed close behind. Axel started to run which had forced Zexion to run too. They ran into the Grey Area where, surprisingly, almost everyone was in today.

"What's going on?" Saix asked.

"I got something to show all of you." Axel said.

"No he doesn't." Zexion said furiously. He grabbed the camera out of Axel's hands and burned it with fire magic. He turned around and walked out to go to his bedroom. His head was swimming with ideas of how to either kill himself or kill both Axel and Demyx.

When he walked into his room, he noticed something really odd. Demyx was sprawled out on his bed like he had been waiting for him.

* * *

_Mmkay...It's not that long...Sorry ^_^'_

_I don't think I'm going to continue the AkuRoku fic that ties into this a bit. I think this fic is just fine on it's own. Plus, I'm having a really hard time with the AkuRoku one. So I created a totally different one on them. It's called **Apple and Cinnamon**. Check it out sometime and tell me what you think._

_Please review. It eases my soul xD_

_And I promise that it will be extra long next chapter to make up for the loss of it in this one. Next chapter is rated M. Just so you peoples know._

_Review :D_

**_-Hinata888_**


	3. What The Hell

**_Chapter 3: What...The....Hell.....?_**

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Zexion said through clenched teeth as Demyx wrapped his arms around his neck and looked him in the eyes seductively.

"You're so mean, Zexy...." Demyx whispered in his ear. "Just one night...Please....?"

"One night?" The blue haired man asked out of confusion.

"Thank you!" He kissed Zexion happily while apparently not understanding that Zexion never agreed to anything. His hands started to roam through Zexion's soft hair as Zexion stopped trying to struggle. He pushed Demyx back down on the bed as he laid on top of him. Demyx pulled at the zipper of Zexion's coat and it unzipped, showing an all black t-shirt. Zexion sat up and pulled his coat off the rest of the way. Demyx sat up also and helped him take his shirt off.

When his shirt was disgarded, Demyx started to kiss his revealed neck. "You're so sexy, Zexy...." Demyx moaned as his hands roamed over the man's body. Zexion's hand pulled the zipper down of Demyx's coat and soon Demyx was shirtless as well. They kissed passionately as their tongues explored each other's mouth excitedly. Demyx's hands went down to the waistband of Zexion's pants and demanded for them to come off. Zexion agreed hesitantly and soon they were both nude and Zexion was back on top of the blonde. Their erections rubbed up together as they grinded their hips together.

Demyx pushed Zexion so he was on his knees on the small bed. He brought his face towards Zexion's throbbing erection and entered it into his warm, wet mouth. As he sucked softly on the throbbing member, Zexion let out pants and moans that were so seductive that they almost made Demyx come from just hearing them. Demyx took the member out of his mouth and started to trail kisses up Zexion's body until he finally reached his mouth.

He pulled away and looked at Zexion. "I want you to enter me...." He moaned as he rubbed their erections together once more. "Please....."

Zexion hesitated before pushing Demyx down gently on his stomache. "This is my first time...." He whispered as he positioned himself at Demyx's entrance.

"Mine too," Demyx laughed.

"Seriously?!" Zexion asked out of shock. "You seemed like you were an expert at this stuff."

"Don't talk." Demyx moaned out of annoyance that his body wasn't getting the attention it deserved.

Zexion pushed in slowly which made Demyx scream loudly from pain. Zexion was getting worried that he was hurting him until he heard the screams of pain turn into screams of pleasure.

"Harder!" Demyx screamed while pushing his body up in an attempt to make Zexion go harder. "Faster!"

Zexion did as he was told and went faster and harder until he felt like he was pounding the blonde's brains out.

"Z-Zexion!" Demyx moaned loudly. It sounded so nice to have his name come out in the way it did for Zexion.

Both Demyx and Zexion climaxed and Demyx spilt his seed all over the blue haired man's bed while Zexion spilt his all on Demyx's back. He collapsed tiredly beside the blonde as Demyx stared up at him with his blue, tired eyes.

"I love you, Zexy..." He breathed while wrapping his arms around Zexion.

"I....." He started but found himself unable to say it. Even if he did say it then it wouldn't really mean anything because they couldn't really feel in the first place. They would just be lying to themselves even more than they already were.

Just then he heard footsteps. He stood up quickly and threw his clothes on while throwing Demyx's clothes at him. "Get dressed." He whispered quickly. Demyx reluctantly did as he was told and got dressed.

"Great," Demyx muttered. "Now my clothes are going to smell like cum."

"Don't complain." Zexion said as Saix walked in.

"What's going on?" Saix asked with suspicion. He sniffed the air and disgust shown on his face as he continued, "What smells in here?"

"It's nothing." Zexion said as he played nervously with his hair. "I'm going to go take a shower." He walked out quickly before both Demyx and Saix could say anything else.

Saix turned back towards Demyx with the suspicious look still on his face. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing." Demyx said as he tried to leave the room but Saix blocked the way.

"Tell me. We heard noises."

"You heard?" Demyx asked while his face turned almost completely red from embarrassment.

"Of course we heard. Now what was going on? Were you guys fighting?"

Demyx had to try really hard to hold back his laughter. "We were...watching TV."

"There's no TV in here..." Saix said as if Demyx was trying to call him stupid. "Just keep it down." He sighed before retreating.

"We'll try!" Demyx called out after him.

~*~

Zexion stood in the shower and let the warm water run down on his exhausted body. Images of what had happened just minutes ago still ran through his mind. "What have I done...?" He muttered to himself in disbelief. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Zexion had had sex with Demyx, the most childish and whimpiest member of the organization. He had even gotten turned on by the boy. He could feel his face reddened by just remembering the sweet moans that the blonde had let out.

Just then, the door to the bathroom opened and someone walked in. "Well, well, well." The voice of Axel said. "What do we have here? Did you have fun, Zexion?"

"Shut up and leave me alone...." Zexion muttered.

"What? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Shut up and leave me alone." Zexion said louder that time. The sound of the flushing toilet made him gasp as the water turned from warm to burning hot.

"Ahh!" He yelled in pain as the water burned his pale skin.

Axel let out a loud laugh before leaving. Why did he have to go and pick on Zexion? What did he ever do to him? Zexion put his hand through the water to check and see if it went back to being warm instead of hot. Once he was sure the water was safe, he went back into it and let it soak his body once more.

~*~

For the next few days, Zexion did his best to ignore the blonde all together. He didn't make eye contact to him and when Demyx tried to speak to him, he would try to start a conversation with the people around them. The thing was, he didn't want to have to do what they had done again. He didn't want Demyx to say those three words to him again. Most importantly, he didn't want to pretend to love someone. It was too painful. No matter how much he wanted to try, he knew that it would never work.

"Zexion!" Demyx yelled as he saw the blue hair man head for his room. "Wait! I need to talk to you!" Demyx grabbed Zexion by the shoulder and spun him around to where he was facing him. He knew he had no other plan in mind for avoiding Demyx so he knew he was trapped but he tried to not let it get to him.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"What's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" Demyx asked with his big blue eyes that made Zexion melt....Wait....What?! Made him melt?! When did Zexion start thinking like that? He shook his head as if to shake the thought off.

"Huh?" Demyx asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to finish my book, is all." Zexion said. "I've had a long day of missions and I'm really tired so when I'm done with my book then I would like to sleep."

"You never answered my question!" Demyx whined. "Why are you ignoring me?"

"I have no clue as to what you are talking about." Zexion said before turning around and shutting his bedroom door in Demyx's face.

~*~

"Zexion, you have a mission with Demyx today." Saix said one day.

"What?" Zexion asked in disbelief. So much for trying to avoid the blonde. "I'm not feeling all too well," He lied.

"You're a Nobody. You can't get sick." Saix said.

"You don't know that." Zexion said. "Just because you never got sick doesn't mean that I can't."

"You're going on this mission," Saix glared. "And you are going to finish it and come back. Understand?"

"....Fine....." He said in defeat. Saix smirked and walked out, seeming proud of himself. Demyx walked in only seconds later with a depressed look.

"We don't have a recon mission today...." He muttered. Everyone knew that the only missions that Demyx was good for were recon missions. He couldn't fight. Demyx was a horrible fighter. All he would do was run away and scream like a little girl.

_'This is going to be fun....'_ Zexion thought as he stood up from his bed and pulled his organization coat on. He walked out of his room while Demyx followed closely behind. He took a quick glance behind him and notice Demyx limping. Zexion couldn't help but smirk as he turned back around.

"What's so funny?" Demyx asked acidly and Zexion could feel the glare piercing into his back.

"Nothing." He said simply as they went through the portal that led to the world they got assigned to. That world happened to be Agrabah. The hot, sandy wind blew at their faces and Demyx shielded his in disgust.

"Oh, gross!" He whined loudly. "Now I'm going to have sand in my hair!" Zexion rolled his only visible eye and continued walking. Their mission was to find a giant heartless that Roxas was fighting and help him defeat it. Roxas had given word to Saix that it was extremely difficult so he sent him and Demyx as backup for the younger blonde.

They soon found a panting Roxas right by the Cave of Wonders. It was obvious that he was exhausted but he kept going at the giant Zip Slasher. Zexion quickly pulled out his book and casted quick and easy spells at the heartless which weakened him. It gave Roxas the chance to finish it off.

When Zexion looked behind him, he noticed Demyx was sleeping. He felt his visible eye twitch as he casted a tiny fire spell on the older blonde which jolted him awake. "Oww!!" He yelped loudly.

~*~

"Thanks for coming to help, Zexion." Roxas said.

"Hey, what about me?" Demyx pouted.

"You didn't do anything." Zexion said with a glare. They were walking through the portal that led to the organization castle. Zexion had healed Roxas so he didn't look like a giant tiger attacked him anymore. Once they got inside the castle, Axel ran up to Roxas with a worried expression written on his face.

When he noticed that Roxas didn't have a scratch on him, he went from being confused to relief. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered as he hugged the blue eyed boy. It was akward, yet sweet. The blush on the boy's pale face was extremely noticeable and he didn't even try to hide it. Zexion decided it was best to just leave them be while they went into their own little world, so he started to walk towards his room when a hand grabbed his wrist.

He turned to notice that it was Demyx.

"Can I....Talk to you for a minute....?" Demyx asked while avoiding eye contact with the blue haired man.

* * *

_Okie dokie....The sex scene might've not been the best but it was the second one I've ever written and the first one for Kingdom Hearts that I've ever written. I'm not the best at that stuff.....I like reading it though ;D_

_So, I told you this was going to be longer and it is....But not as much as I was planning but oh well._

_Please review!_

**_-Hinata888_**


End file.
